SEVEN
by RyaHueKeeper
Summary: Team Gai, Seven Deadly Sins of Konoha, One House : Chaos. Check my profile for full summary. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: Wrath

**A/N: **Aloha!

How's it going?

I checked my poll recently and a lot of people wanted me to write SEVEN.

I wanted to write it too, secretly. Now I'm waiting for another high vote! Please vote! It's Just Luck is next in line for writing unless another story beats it.

I'll try to make this with as many characters I can. 

This story might only have 7 or more chapters, but less than 15.

Enjoy!

**P.S. **I have a FICTION PRESS account on the same name, feel free to check it out!

* * *

As you know, Konoha has teams that are in threes. Three-man cell. Some rarely see one another and others live together. I lived in the biggest house in Konoha with five bedrooms. Why? Because there were no other houses and one of my roommates is damn rich.

I was the unfortunate one with THEM: Neji and Lee. Feel free to sympathize.

Ninjas had breaks like school and now was like summer vacation- 3 months off.

Great.

More time with Neji. More time with Lee. And more time with the... voice

_Excuse me?_

By now you may think having a little voice in your head is childish, but I had no choice. It BARGED into my head. And IT'S EVIL!

_Remember, I am you._

What did I tell you?

So enough of the little intro-

"TENTEN!" Lee ran to me, cutting off my thoughts.

"What!" I waved my arms around. Lee held up a carton of milk.

"WE'RE ALL OUT!" I covered my ears with my hands as Lee screamed. I grabbed the bottle and shook it.

"It's full!" I pushed the carton of milk back into his hands.

"NO IT ISN'T!" He poured the milk down. The spoiled milk fell onto the carpet- yes- the CARPET. The milk was absorbed, but those little bumps weren't.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

I ended up forcing Lee to go grocery shopping.

But when he came back-I wished I had never sent him out in the first place.

"Hey! We're going to have 7 roommates!" I choked on air, and Neji's head snapped up

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Isn't that great! They're called the Seven Deadly Sins of Konoha!"

"Lee," I slapped my forehead, "Do you know what the seven deadly sins are?"

"...No?"

-_WHACK-_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lee tried to run away from Neji's death grip.

"Neji! You're going to kill him!"

"Good!"

_Oh, what good roommates you have_

They aren't that bad

_I would rather share a room with a monkey_

You're wrong, as always

_Yeah? How about that time when you had that big pimple on your nose and I told you to put the three-step acne, but you put on the two-step?_

Shut up

_Tenten, the red nose reindeer, had a little shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would think it really glows-_

Whatever! Drop it!

"Lee! Just tell me what happened," I shook him

"Okay, so I was in the dairy section of the grocery store"

"Yeah?"

"Tsunade was there, grumbling about nasty kids and then she saw me and grabbed me. She asked me if I wanted more roommates so I agreed and she gave me a slip of paper and left"

I snatched the paper Lee was holding up:

**WRATH**

**LUST**

**PRIDE**

**GREED**

**ENVY**

**SLOTH**

**GLUTTONY**

"Are they in order?" I handed the paper to Neji.

"We'll just have to see."

_DING DONG_

I ran up to the door to see Sakura was a huge duffel bag and a big grin on her face.

"Tsunade said you are letting me stay here!"

I grumbled and opened the door and met up with Neji again.

I snatched the list, "Now who is Sakura?"

"Not sloth"

"Not lust"

"Not-"

"LEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura's scream could be heard all over Konoha, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK IN MY BAG!"

"Wrath," we both said.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me put the groceries away?"

"But my legs hurt."

I looked at Sakura. Yeah, her legs hurt. -note the sarcasm-

"Sakura, could you please help me?"

Her face darkened, "**My.leg.hurts**." I held my hands up in defense

"My bad, I forgot"

So I ended up putting all the nonsense things away that Lee bought:

Teletubies Gummy

Blue's Clues Snack Pack

Sponge Bob Gloves

Milk with a Laughing Cow on it

Dora Orange Juice

Barney Costume

Disney Princess Crackers

and much more.

_Teletubie Gummy! What the f--k._

Oooooh! You cussed!

_Oh, shove it up your butt_

You're mean

_You're stupid_

Touché

I sighed. Sakura painted her nails carefully and blew on them. I didn't think pink was a good color to paint her nails

_Why?_

Because she has a pink shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and now nails!

_Oh my gosh! You're actually right!_

"Oh! Shut up!" I accidentally said aloud.

"**What.did.you.say.?"** Sakura clenched her teeth and roughly turned her head to me.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I ran out of the room and I saw Neji staring at the piece of paper.

"Whatcha doin'?" I leaned down and saw scribbles on the sheet of paper.

"I'm trying to find out who is which, some are obvious"

It was an awkward silence so I walked over to Lee who was chugging down milk.

"Lee! You'll kill yourself or worse--Throw up!"

_How is that worse?_

Don't ask

Lee seemed drunk by milk. His cheeks were bright pink and his eyes were standing out.

"I can't believe Sakura is here!" Tears came out of his eyes, "It must be a dream that I must wake up from!"

I watched him drink the milk. The cow on it was provoking me so we had a stare down.

_How low can you get?_

Shush, it's not the first

_I know_

After I got bored watching Lee chug down milk, I went to unpack Sakura's stuff.

Her duffel bag was HEAVY! As if it was filled with bricks!

I set it down in on of the rooms and started unpacking it:

Boxing Gloves

Towels

Knifes

Voodoo Doll Kit

A Broken Bowling Ball

Sledge Hammer

Chainsaw

Ax

Nails

A Gun with a Silencer -gulp!-

and a Punching Bag

_Oh.My.Gosh. _

There will be bloodshed.

_And I'm taking a blood bath._

You got that right

_We finally agree on something_

I quickly grabbed the duffel bag and pushed it under the bed as a heard someone coming up. I ran and hid in the closet

_Why are you hiding_

I don't want anyone to think I'm snooping

_It's your house!_

Sakura came up and looked around. She seemed to be looking for her duffel bag.

When she finally found it, she grabbed the punching bag and put it right in front of the closet.

Uh-oh

She whacked it and it it hit the closet and I rustled in there.

After a few hits, I was sore and Sakura was tired. She grabbed the chainsaw and slept with it.

I slowly crept out and as I was going out, the door squeaked.

"Whose there!" Sakura turned her chainsaw on, "I'm gonna... get... you." she fell back asleep

_Whew! That was close!_

I was so close to getting my head chopped off.

I slipped out and quietly walked down the stairs. It seemed everyone was asleep by now.

I sighed and walked to my room, changed, and snugged myself in.

I now know that this will be hard...

and fun.

And sleepless.

Why?

Because I kept hearing the chainsaw go on at night. And trust me, it gave more than nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it?

Should I continue?

Was it humorous like I said it would be or was it boring?

I planned out who was going to be who, so this might last 7-10 chappies.

Please review and tell me what you think! Flames are okay, but big flames aren't!

Have a nice day and I'll try to update on my other stories!

Love to love,

-Rya

**P.S. **What's up?

That's random, sorry. I'm bored as- as- as- as bread

See!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sooo sorry about that.

Well actually, if anyone wants to finish some of my unfinished stories, message me!

I was thinking about doing a sequel from Good Girls vs. Bad Boy.

If I do, I'm going to do it in my new account: SamanthaRyans

I just wanted to start something new and all. I'm starting a new story, and I'm not sure if my viewers still follow me anyways.

So if you want to continue some of my stories, remember to message me or they'll just be discontinued-sorry about that. I just can't keep writing something that I wrote about an year ago. I kinda lost interest in them and it's difficult to keep the same voice throughout the story.

But yeahhh...

So be sure to check out my new profile: SamanthaRyans, here's a link: .net/u/2438562/Samantha_Ryans

Haha and do NOT type it in on google, because I realized that there's a pornstar with the same name and just some inappropriate links come up.

So have a great summer you guys!

I love you all! 3

- Rya


End file.
